


Caught

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Quantum of Solace (2008)
Genre: Bond Being Bond, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around For Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone catches M and Bond kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M, caught. I would like a fic where M’s daughter (who is around the same age) meets Bond, while he’s assisting with M’s security detail, thinking him very handsome flirts shamelessly. Maybe she’ll ask him out or try to steal a kiss? Little does she know that her mother and Bond are having a hot affair? Would really like to have her daughter catch them kissing or maybe something more ;-) And then be insanely jealous..._  
>  (This can be read as a sequel to [Solace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625797))  
> Spoilers: Quantum of Solace  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine!

"You've got an admirer," M said quietly to Bond as they paused in the doorway of her sitting room.

"Ma'am?" He was behind her right shoulder, alert and attentive as befitted both a Double-0 agent and her personal bodyguard.

"The tall brunette by the window." 

At M's words, Bond glanced over and saw a woman about his own age dressed in a low-cut ruby red dress. She had long legs, a slender waist, and a generous pair of breasts if the amount of cleavage she was showing was anything to go by. She was gazing at him with an intense expression.

"Tasty," he said, fighting a smirk.

M's head turned and he got a fierce glare directed at him. "That, Mr Bond, is my daughter, Tilly."

This time he did smirk. "Jealous, M?" He was still standing behind her and he slid his left hand down her spine, then cupped her arse.

"Bond." M's tone was full of warning, but he hadn't missed the hitch in her breathing, and he felt his cock stir, despite the fact that it was less than half an hour since he'd been fucking M on the sofa in her office. "Behave yourself – properly," she hissed. 

"Ma'am." 

He settled his features into a properly impassive expression, then followed M into the room as she began to circulate among her guests. He'd taken over as her bodyguard a few weeks ago, following their discovery that her previous bodyguard, Mitchell, was a traitor and employed by Quantum. At the same time as becoming M's bodyguard, Bond had also become her lover, and while he'd believed their nascent relationship would founder on the rocks of M's discovery of what had happened to Agent Fields in La Paz, their relationship had, if anything, been strengthened. 

During the last few weeks he'd wondered whether M felt any guilt for fucking him when she had a husband at home, but he'd been careful not to ask the question: it was her business, not his. Bond looked around for Marcus Mawdsley, but could not see him for the moment. He did, however, see M's daughter, Tilly, again: she was making her way towards him and he recognised the look in her eyes – a combination of arousal and intrigue.

She reached him and held out a hand. "Hello, my name's Tilly." 

"Bond, James Bond," he replied, taking her hand in his and noting how smooth her skin was, and how well manicured her nails were.

"Do you work at the Foreign Office with mum?" Tilly asked.

He nodded. "I work in accounting."

Tilly's eyebrows rose. "Really? What's such a handsome man like you doing in a stuffy job like accounting?"

"We all have to make a living somehow," he answered, hiding his amusement at her comment.

"Mmm. A good-looking man like you, though – you're wasted in accounting. You should have become an actor, or a model." She ran her index finger down his shirt front as far as the top button of his waistcoat, which she flicked open as she leaned in to speak softly in his ear. "Will you be busy later, James?" Her breath was warm and her tone inviting, and Bond felt his cock stiffening.

"I'm afraid I'll be tied up all evening," he said, thinking that it might even be literally, as well as metaphorically, true as he never knew what to expect from M.

"Well, that is a shame. I'll give you my number anyway, and maybe we can make a date for another night?" 

She reached down and grabbed his sleeve, taking a firm grasp of his wrist. He watched the way her eyelids brushed against her cheeks as she wrote a mobile number on the palm of his hand. He had a clear view of her cleavage and noted that she wasn't wearing a bra; the combination of the eyeful she was giving him with the perfume she was wearing made him even harder. She let go of his wrist, dropping her own hand at the same time to brush it against his crotch, and he heard an appreciative murmur from her.

"Tilly, your father wants you."

M's voice behind her startled Tilly and Bond straightened up quickly hoping M wouldn't notice his aroused state, although he knew she probably would given her almost uncanny powers of observation.

"Au revoir, Mr Bond." Tilly gave him a dazzling smile full of promise.

He gave her a nod as she turned and strolled unhurriedly away, then switched his attention to M. He caught her downward glance and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm a man," he said, shrugging.

"And she's my daughter." M's tone was as steely as her glare.

"I know," he said softly. "I didn't encourage her, I promise."

"I don't suppose you discouraged her, though."

"Well, no." He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't. "Be fair, though, M. No one knows I'm in a relationship, so if I stopped flirting with other women, it'd look pretty odd."

She scowled. "We'll talk about this later."

He sighed softly, then nodded, watching as she walked across the room to join her husband. He felt it was slightly hypocritical of M to be berating him for flirting with another woman, given that she was cuckolding her husband with him, but he didn't feel he could say so.

007-007-007

Almost all of the partygoers had gone and Bond was helping M to clear up. Her husband had left an hour ago as he had a meeting in Scotland tomorrow and was taking the sleeper up to Edinburgh. 

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, cornering M in the kitchen.

"No, I suppose not," she sighed.

"Good." He pulled her gently to him and ducked his head for a kiss. She moaned and he pressed her body more firmly against his so that she could feel how hard he was for her. He nuzzled the side of her neck as he slid his right hand between her thighs to stroke her. "Am I allowed to stay the night?" he asked softly.

"I think you should," she murmured.

"Oh my god!"

They broke apart, startled and guilty, when they heard Tilly's exclamation from the kitchen doorway.

"Mum? What the hell are you doing?" Tilly looked aghast and Bond wondered whether she was more horrified that her mother was kissing the man she'd been flirting with earlier, or whether it was merely that her mother was kissing another man.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" demanded M.

"Trying to steal a man from me," Tilly said hotly. "Why would you do that?"

Bond glanced from her to M, puzzled by her reaction.

"I'm not trying to steal Bond from you," M said stiffly. 

"Yes you are! You knew I was interested in him, you must have known because you never miss anything, ever! How could you do that to me?" Bond stared in amazement as she stamped her foot like a toddler. 

"Tilly, will you please calm down and listen to me." M crossed the kitchen to her daughter, grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently over to a seat. "I am not stealing James from you because he's already with me."

She glared up at her mother. "Don't be stupid," she said angrily. "You're just saying that to justify your actions. Have you any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"I can assure you, Tilly, that your mother is speaking the truth," Bond said, baffled by the younger woman's attitude.

Tilly rolled her eyes. "She's put you up to this," she said. "What's she promised you, a promotion?"

"Tilly, that will do!" M didn't raise her voice, but her tone was whip-sharp. 

Tilly flinched from her mother, then shoved the chair backwards as she lurched to her feet.

"I hate you!" she shouted. "And as for you, Mr Bond, you can forget the idea of dating me. I never want to see you again." She stormed out of the kitchen and a moment later they heard the front door slam behind her.

Bond blinked, then shook his head before turning to M. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm used to Tilly's temper tantrums."

"Will she say anything to your husband?"

M snorted. "No. She is utterly convinced of her version of events, the fact that we both admitted to having an affair won't have been enough to dissuade her, not even when she calms down." She sighed. "Tilly's always been the same – she sees and believes what she wants to see and believe, and nothing will convince her that her version of events is wrong. I've never known anyone quite so wilful."

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "Let's go to bed."

"Mmm. Better make sure all my guests are gone, first, I think."

He chuckled. "Very well."

M went out to check everyone had left and Bond resumed loading the dishwasher, finishing just as M returned.

"All clear?" She nodded, and he smirked. "Good. Now, where was I?" He wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her and sliding his hand down her back to come to rest between her thighs.

She gave a low moan, pressing her thighs together and pushing her body against his. "Please, James." 

"Please what?" he asked, his mouth busy on her neck and exposed shoulder.

"Bed," she gasped as he grazed his teeth over her skin.

"You don't want to do this here?" he asked.

"I'd rather do it in bed." 

He could feel her trembling and it made his cock ache. "Very well." He stooped and picked her up, one arm behind her legs, the other around her waist. 

"I can walk you know."

He chuckled. "I know, but I want to carry you." He moved into the corridor and carried her into her bedroom, tossing her lightly onto the bed, making her gasp.

"James!" 

"M?" He smirked at her as he removed her shoes, then bent to slip off his own. He climbed up onto the bed awkwardly, he was so hard. "Do you suppose Tilly would have believed us if she'd walked in on us mid-fuck?" 

M rolled her eyes. "I have no idea, and it's not an image I want to contemplate."

"No? What image do you want to contemplate then?"

"You, naked and hard and ready to fuck me," she said, her tone so matter-of-fact that she sounded almost indifferent, but Bond wasn't fooled: her blue eyes were dark with desire, and her chest was rising and falling with the rapidity of a woman who was thoroughly aroused.

"Mm, that does sound like a pleasant image." He grinned down at her as he began to strip in a leisurely fashion. He saw no reason for haste, not when they had the whole night ahead of them.


End file.
